A lovely family
by WhiteRabbit94
Summary: [Headcanon] Para Laxus, Raijinshuu no era solamente un equipo, Raijinshuu significaba algo más, significaba una nueva familia.


Holoooooooo! Pues aquí con un nuevo Headcanon que me han sugerido en tumblr, bueno, solo me dijo _Raijinshuu+Laxus_ xD así que aquí está. Aunque desde hacía tiempo que quería subirlo así que, espero que les guste y no me regañen por el OoC.

¡A leer!

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Personajes:** Laxus Dreyar & Raijinshuu

(Ligero OoC)

**Genero: **Friendship

**Palabras:** 712

.

.

.

**A L**ovely** F**amily

Porque Laxus aún no podía creer, que al paso de los años, esos idiotas aún seguían ahí, con él, caminando de su mismo lado, persiguiendo su mismo sueño pese a que quizás no era el de ellos. El equipo Raijinshuu era realmente raro, Laxus ni siquiera sabía el porqué, ellos se empeñaban en estar a su lado, de protegerlo, se seguir sus órdenes y escucharlo. Laxus no sabía qué demonios había hecho, para tener la devoción de aquellos tres.

Primero, estaba Bickslow, ese extraño sujeto pervertido con marionetas que no paraban de hablar ningún minuto, pero que por alguna rara razón, cuando estas s callaban dando por enterado que el mago ya no estaba en condiciones de seguir de pie, lo molestaba hasta cierto grado de querer moler a golpes al responsable de ellos.

Segunda, estaba Fried, de dudosa sexualidad para su gusto, quien siempre lo veneraba y era el primero en llorar cada vez que regresaba al momento de haberlos dejado antes, pero al cual siempre, podía hablarle de sus conflictos, Fried siempre era un buen oyente y consejero, por eso era que nunca lo había golpeado ni por error.

Y por tercero, estaba Evergreen, la chica más bipolar, materialista y con carácter que había conocido, pero a la cual cada vez que veía en peligro, no podía evitar querer revolver lo comido en esa mañana, y tampoco, podía desistir a su cercanía cuando lo cogía del brazo y lo abrazaba con felicidad tras un largo regreso.

Por lo que ahora, cuando está a unos pasos de abrir la puerta del gremio, suspira con una pequeña sonrisa, ya estaba viendo a su equipo correr a recibirlo tras una larga misión de una semana que había hecho en solitario (y le costó mucho esparce de ellos para hacerla).

Rayos, estaba perdido, ¿desde cuándo sonreía al pensar, en las caras de un grupo de personas al verlo llegar?

"_Somos los Raijinshuu, ¡Y estamos aquí para protegerlo!"_

Oh claro, desde que ese trío de locos, se había presentado frente a él. Pero claro, no iba a negarlo, pese a que los tres eran unos idiotas, dementes obsesionados con él, Laxus no podía dejar de preocuparse por ellos.

Al fin de cuentas, ellos se habían convertido en sus nakamas.

—Entre más rápido mejor…—susurró abriendo la puerta del gremio.

No tuvo que dar ni ocho pasos…

— ¡Laxus regresaste! —grita emocionada Evergreen corriendo para abrazarse al brazo del rubio.

Y faltaba el otro…

— ¡Laxus! —chilló el de cabellos verdes, Fried, con fuertes lágrimas corriendo para abrazar al muchacho.

Pero una molesta Evergreen lo alejó con su abanico ante la mirada nerviosa de todos, quienes conocían el temperamento de la chica. A lo que Bickslow solo hizo un saludo con los dedos como ese del viva el rock.

Laxus suspiró, mientras miraba la deshonrosa escena de su equipo, pero no los regaña, no les dice nada, solo deja que se salgan con la suya, al fin de cuentas, eran los Raijinshuu, ellos siempre se salían con la suya. Y sin querer, se habían convertido en algo muy importante para él.

Pero no puede evitarlo, y tampoco, podría recordar cómo fue que eso sucedió.

Quizás fue cuando los vio luchar a la par con él en su primera misión juntos, quizás fue cuando los vio correr hacia él diciendo que lo acompañaban cuando decidió dejar el gremio, quizás fue cuando sus primeras sonrisas fueron a causa de él, quizás fue porque…

— ¡Laxus, quiero ir a una misión! —gritó Bickslow mientras pasaba un brazo sobre los hombros de su amiga—Evergreen también quiere.

— ¡N-No digas eso!, ¿¡Qué no ves que Laxus está cansado!? —se metió Fried, mientras que Ever sonreía abanicándose con su abanico y con una hoja de misión en la mano.

_Oh sí, fue por eso._

—Si no hay de otra…—murmura dando media vuelta, dispuesto a ir a otra misión.

— ¡Sí! —chilla emocionada la chica caminando a su lado—Raijinshuu vuelve a sus viejas andadas.

Fue porque gracias a ellos, había creado otra familia, no Fairy Tail, aquella grandiosa y enorme familia. No, él, junto a los Raijinshuu, eran otra pequeña e íntima familia, que Laxus desea nunca perderla.

Ya que si uno de aquellos tres faltaba, Laxus sabía que algo se quedaría roto e incompleto.

.

.

.

**Fin**

* * *

><p>Pues aquí está, sinceramente, adoro este equipo, y me gustaría ver mucho más de ellos, no sé, no me molestaría un capitulo especial donde me digan como se conocieron o como se hicieron buenos amigos. No me vendría nada mal.<p>

Bueno, espero y les haya gustado.

Cuídense.

Ja-ne!

**U**sagi-**c**han.


End file.
